A Big Loss
A Big Loss is the 7th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: Foop's Backstory Synopsis: When Robert and Riley's celeb crush, Cameron Boyce, passes away, they pay his respects by binge watching the entire Jessie series and the Descendants movies. Character appearances: * Robert Miller * Riley Robinson * David Miller * Greg Miller * Henry Miller * Lizzie Miller * Emma Miller * Brittany Miller * Sarah Miller * Todd Miller * Melissa Robinson * Bethany Robinson * Ricky Miller * Roger Robinson Transcript: It was a quiet day in early July. Robert and Riley were in the living room at the Miller house. Robert: So, what should we cook today? Riley: How about some sushi with a side order of yaki soba noodles? Robert: Perfect. Robert got a ding from his phone. On Twitter, there was a big thread on Cameron Boyce's death. Robert started to cry. Riley: What's wrong? Robert: Well, you know our celebrity crush from our freshman year of high school? Riley: You mean Cameron Boyce, one of the Ross kids in Jessie, or Carlos in the Descendants movies? Robert: Yeah. He died. Riley looked shocked. Riley: WHAT!? This HAS to be some kinda prank or somethin. Robert: I'm afraid it's not. Robert texted Riley a link of the thread on Twitter. Riley's phone dinged. Riley looked at it. Riley started to cry. Riley: I-I-I don't believe it! Robert: I know! He was the one who encouraged me to tell you how I feel about you. Riley: Aw. And looks like it worked. Otherwise, we wouldn't be together now. Robert: I know. Say. We need to do something BIG to honor him. Riley: But what? Maybe we could cook something that he would've liked. Robert: Maybe. But that's thinking way too small... Riley: Then what? It's not like we could watch the entire Jessie series and the Descendants movies all day...can we? Robert: Riley, you're a genius! Robert hugged Riley. ~ ~ ~ Robert and Riley were in Robert, Greg, & David's room. Robert: Greg and David rigged my bed with a TV and headphones for a moment like this. Riley: Okay! Let's get watching. They were halfway into the first episode of Jessie when Sarah and Todd came in. Robert: Mom, Dad, what is it? Sarah: Well, we have a special surprise for you. Todd: Yep! You and Riley just got accepted in a culinary camp for the summer. Riley: That's good and all, but we're binge-watching all of Jessie and Descendants. Todd: But why? Robert: Cause Cameron Boyce died. He was my hero! Sarah: Cameron Boyce, eh? Wasn't he that freckly funny boy in that show you liked in your first year of high school? Robert: Indeed! Sarah: Okay. We'll leave you be now. Robert and Riley resumed the show. ~ ~ ~ After a while, Robert and Riley have watched the entire first and second season of Jessie. Riley's moms, Melissa and Bethany came in. Melissa: Riley, you need to come home quick! Riley: Mom, we're watching the momentous show of Jessie. Bethany: Okay. But your mother and I did something amazing. Melissa: We baked a cake of the Eiffel tower. Bethany: And it's in the backyard. Riley: Tempting. Robert: However, Cameron Boyce died and we need to catch up on every episode of Jessie and the Descendants movies so we can fill the void! Melissa: Okay, okay. Sorry for your loss. Bethany: My condolences. Melissa and Bethany left. ~ ~ ~ Robert and Riley have already finished the entire series of Jessie and the first Descendants movie. Robert: Okay, this is it. The second movie. The third movie won't be out till August. Riley: I know. Why would they make us wait that long?! Robert: Beats me. ~ ~ ~ After the second Descendants movie, Robert and Riley were crying. Riley: He was gone so young! Robert: I know! Robert's siblings overheard everything. David: Who was gone so young? Robert: Cameron Boyce. He was my eternal hero. Greg: I heard about his death! Jane told me that she's in bed eating ice cream all day because she's so sad. David: Yeah. Foop may have mentioned it. As has Lisa. Lizzie: Chandler might've said something. Emma: As has Maggie. Henry: And Lucy. Brittany: And perhaps Lori. Greg: However, we all have a surprise for you in the kitchen. Robert: Hmmm... I wonder... ~ ~ ~ The Miller siblings and Riley entered the kitchen. On the counter was a cake with figurines of Robert and Riley cooking and baking. David: This is our way of honoring you. Greg: Yeah. You have been the greatest brother, Robert. Henry: And you were the greatest honorary brother, Riley. Robert and Riley began to cry happy tears. Robert: Thanks, you guys! Robert and Riley hugged the rest of the Miller siblings. ~ ~ ~ 30 years in the future, Robert, Riley, Ricky, and Roger were watching the end of Descendants 3. Robert: And that is exactly what happened 30 years ago. Ricky and Roger began crying. Ricky: I can't believe he died so young! Roger: We need some of that cake your siblings made, Daddy! Robert: Coming right up! Category:Episodes Category:Season 5